


No Better Hand

by SilverLynxx



Category: Thor - Fandom
Genre: Fantasy, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-25
Updated: 2011-09-25
Packaged: 2017-10-26 03:16:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/278058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverLynxx/pseuds/SilverLynxx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Loki can makes copies of himself and have them do whatever he wishes. Sometimes the most experienced hand is your own.</p>
            </blockquote>





	No Better Hand

**Author's Note:**

> **Prompt:** _Well Loki can make copies of himself and transform to look like anyone he wants to so I'm thinking it could lead to some interesting situations in his bed…. Don't really have specific wants just think that some Loki on Magic Loki clone action would be cool._
> 
> * * *

He had never been the brother renowned for sexual escapades, and if any were to speculate he was quite sure that many would still claim his innocence in that particular...area. In truth, though, his desire for privacy was simply more potent than the average red-blooded Asgardian male's need to have his ego stroked with the gossip on every wench's newly moistened lips.

Loki had never quite understood the attraction of wenches. He'd watched them flocking - like gaggles of plump geese waiting to be plucked - at the edges of social gatherings, drawing in man after man. Men like his brother, who frequently sought out their company between the sheets. He'd oft listened to them through the wall that separated his room from Thor's, and had more than once felt his lip curl in distaste at the squalling noises the wenches would never fail to make; like a boar's dying squeal.

Needless to say, it sufficiently killed any interest he may have had in the supple curves of their bodies.

But the mischievous god soon learnt that the deep, erratic grunts of a male desperate for completion was a far more appealing sound, and he had frequently found himself voicing his pleasure at the peak of his climax in unison with his brother through the wall; the yowls of the wenches drowned out by the crashes of thunder, both outside the window and behind his eyes.

Of course, after happening upon this realisation, he hadn't simply sought out a random male body to satisfy his lust. No. He daren't risk his privacy on the loose lips of a cock-hungry guard or commoner. Instead, he'd merely satiated his lust for the male body by using his own and, with sorcery, he'd found the results far more satisfying than he had anticipated.

 **xxxxxxxx**

The room was dark, but by no means empty. Candles cast a low, warm lighting from their positions on various shelves, bathing the room in a soft glow and creating a heady atmosphere.

Movement was minimal, the actions of the occupants slow and lethargic as the owner of the bedchambers, the young Prince Loki, reclined quite leisurely in a large comfortable armchair, fingers gripping the edges of the arms as his guest knelt between his naked thighs.

Loki's breath was laboured and his body trembled as he fought the losing battle to keep any noticeable tremor at bay. But he could not stifle the hiss that escaped his pursed lips. His head fell back, throat tensing as he swallowed a heated groan that wanted to escape. His fingers finally came loose from the fabric of the chair to instead thread through lusciously silky strands of dark hair which he gripped tightly, encouraging the swift, eager actions of the moist and hungry lips that slid over his aching cock again and again.

Loki's tongue darted out to wet his lips as he drank up the soft, blissful moans falling freely from his pleasurer's full mouth, encouraging the soft jerks of Loki's hips as the usually restrained god struggled to maintain some semblance of control. He allowed a small sound of satisfaction before harshly gripping the hair that had offered a suitable handhold. His eyes, green and darkened with lust, met with the eyes that hovered inches from his groin, a pair perfectly identical to his own.

A mischievous smirk touched Loki's lips. Without warning his fingers tightened almost cruelly on the dark hair of his partner and he drew his duplicate - exact in every way - up to meet him, lips clashing in a devouring kiss; heedless sounds of pleasure meshed together as their tongues stroked and plundered and their hands groped familiar flesh.

It was Loki who first successfully stilled his clone, his deft fingers sliding between the pert, pale cheeks to caress the taught skin of his copy's entrance, the tip of his finger teasingly pressing and caressing the sensitive orifice. He drank up the delicious sounds emitted from the lithe body that quivered on top of him, and his actions were rewarded with a breathy moan and a tongue dragging wetly across his neck, spurring a jerk of excitement in his cock.

He grasped the chin of the clone that sat perched in his lap, turning the angular face towards him as he hungrily took in the sight of his own expression, cheeks dusted pink and eyes glazed and darkened with unsated longing. He was distracted from his appraisal by the feel of a bold hand skimming across his chest, light and wickedly deceptive as the coy fingers suddenly pinched and twisted a hardened nipple cruelly, startling a breathy moan from the dominant original.

His eyes fluttered as he felt the wet and talented mouth replace the ruthless bite of the fingers and his legs spread of their own accord as a welcome hand gripped Loki's still hardened cock, the clone's other hand braced on the chair to keep his balance.

The god allowed himself to hiss and groan quietly at the languid strokes while his own hands slid around his clone to grip the taut ass, fingers digging into the soft flesh that allowed him the leverage to coax the clone forward, pressing their groins together. He felt pleasured moans against his chest as his cock was released and his clone's hips began to roll forcefully against his own. Loki gasped and moaned freely as his duplicate adjusted himself to fully straddle his lap and began to grind against him, heady breaths panting in the prince's ear a he coaxed a faster and harder pace with the grip he retained on the clone's ass.

Loki groaned and hissed softly as he was so thoroughly stimulated with the arousing dexterity and knowledge of his simulcra. Why would he ever seek out a fumbling, squalling wench when he was quite able to have a talented and quietly provocative bed-mate? And so what if that particular bed-mate looked exactly like him in every way? Of course it was so very, very _wrong_ , but that made the taking, the climax and the completion of the act all the more _delicious_

"Enough," Loki hissed, magic dancing around his fingers in his excitement. He felt the clone groan against his chest, the breath chilling the damp trails left by an eagerly wandering tongue. His clone obediently removed itself from his lap and he watched as his own lithe and perfectly sculpted body slunk across the room to slide onto the bed.

He was quick to follow but paused beside one of the posts, letting his eyes devour the body spread out so wantonly before him. He was sure he must be sick in some way if the sight of himself, aroused and willing, gave him the unbidden desire to curl his own first around his cock and jerk until he was coming all over the beauty splayed out before him. The mere thought had him stifling a groan as his cock twitched and throbbed, threatening to explode far sooner than the mischievous god wished.

He crawled onto the bed, careful to avoid further -risky- stimulation, as he stroked a teasing hand up the center of his stomach and up the sternum of his clone that was spread out on his back.

"Hmmm...So needy," he purred softly, bringing his lips close to the mouth of his copy, whose head was nestled comfortably on the plush pillows. The lips of the clone parted, but Loki, ever the tease, – even to himself, it seemed - drew away from the almost-kiss. Instead he turned his attention to the clone's ear which he began to eagerly suckle and lick, tracing his tongue around the shell while he fingers sought one of the many prizes between the clone's quaking thighs that were now slick with sweat.

Loki smirked in pleasure as he hungrily took in every tortured expression that flitted across his own face, pleased with his own achievement of making his clones so very lifelike; it made it all the more pleasurable to hear the poignant arousal in ever gasp and feel the jerk of muscle against his hand, - _yes, just like that,_ \- when he grasped a heavy sac and teased it with rubs and soft squeezes.

The chamber was hot and filled with the sultry sounds that escape his own lips as he stole the breath of his duplicate in another desperate kiss, messier and needier than the last. He could fight his arousal no more as his fingers finally sought the quivering hole with which he had been denying himself for quite some time.

"Roll over," he hissed in the clone's ear, and observed with an unbidden smirk as the other complied without fuss or hesitation, instead quite willingly spreading himself out into a pleasant position that Loki admired with unmasked hunger. He placed his hand upon the small of the clone's back, arse raised dutifully in the air while his dark head was rested comfortably on the pillows. His fingers were already slick with a combination of saliva and pre-ejaculate, so the first slid into the offered twitching orifice without resistance.

A soft keening sound met the first initial strokes of his finger, his palm still resting soothingly at the base of the other's back as nimble fingers slowly began to loosen the muscles; not that it was needed, but Loki did love to watch this particular part of their play. He hummed in soft appreciation to the low noises made by his copy, and he had no doubt that if this was one of the times when he was the one spread out like a proverbial feast, the noises he emitted would be identical down to the last breathy moan for more.

He slid in a second finger with no issue, and began to eagerly thrust them with a little more force. His shrewd eyes focused intently on his partner who had began to writhe upon the bed, hands fisting the sheets as the sounds of his pleasure grew louder. Loki couldn't stifle his own hiss of pleasure at the sight before him - so deliciously immoral.

Oh what would his dear father or brother think if they caught him in such a position? With himself no less? The thought brought a wicked smile to the sorcerer's lips as he reached forward and roughly grasped the throat of his clone, twisting the other's head round at a painful angle to lock lips in a kiss more savage than any before. Loki was reaching his limit and he couldn't resist any more.

Releasing his clone, who slumped back onto the bed, Loki withdrew his fingers with a slick sound after a few additional thrusts and positioned his cock. Without warning he thrust in, and revelled in the unrestrained cry of his copy as he bucked beneath him. He covered the identical body with his own, pinning his bed-mate in place as he began to thrust ruthlessly, drinking up the sounds that spilled unhindered from his usually thoughtful lips; his own cries mingling with those of his simulcra. He could feel the searing heat encircling his cock, the muscles tightening and trying to draw him deeper. The idea that this was his own body that wanted more of him threatened to tip him over the edge.

Loki's fingers dug into the shoulders of his twin as he continued his relentless pace, able to feel the tension in the body beneath him that signalled the nearing end of their copulation. His hand sought out the previously neglected erection of his copy and gripped firmly and with a few harsh strokes earned a cry of unrestrained pleasure as his clone reached his climax.

Loki was unable to look away as he watched his own face contort in euphoria and he felt his whole body flare with arousal when he felt the hot sticky splash of the clone's release slick his hand. It was too much for the prince who began to fuck his still groaning duplicate at a more desperate pace, feeling a fire in his loins that, with a few more relentless thrusts, scorched through his veins as he came inside his double, crying out his pleasure as he collapsed to the bed, momentarily blinded.

The image of his own face overcome with pleasure -eyes glazed and plump lips parted- and his body trembling from the aftershocks of a tremendous fuck were burned into his mind, stirring remnants of arousal as he rolled over, his vision beginning to clear.

He looked to see his clone still lying there beside him, having long ago perfected the retention of the clones to stop them simply fading away in a moment of distraction. He was too spent to go another round just yet, but that didn't stop the young god from straddling his replica and beginning to lap at the cooling splatters of come that, in his opinion, quite artfully decorated his own expanse of skin. His tongue was momentarily stilled and his hips jerked lightly of their own accord when he felt a sudden, delicious suction on his fingers. Loki raised his eyes from his copy's damp belly to see each of his long, come-dampened digits being tended to by a wickedly smirking mouth. A matching smirk was offered in return.

As the two Lokis continued their after-sex cleaning routine undisturbed, Thor replaced the tapestry that masked the small hole between their bedrooms, and proceeded to seek out the company of yet another wench.

~ _ **Fin**_ ~


End file.
